


Desire in the Dark

by Pooks79



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pooks79/pseuds/Pooks79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpt from one shot that speaks volumes - My life was filled with empty promises, unfilled one night endeavors and cold sleepless nights before I met you.  I thought you were an angel of mercy, commanded by God to come and save me from this meaningless existence, this prison I willingly accepted as my reality.  If not for you, my guardian, lover and savior in dark bronze fur, I would cease to exist.  Your enormous grandeur saved me from my peril in so many ways and yet I still do not know your name.  I wish that one day you would stay long enough to speak so that I might properly thank you for such heroism but that day still remain aloof to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire in the Dark

You come to me when the moon is at its highest, its bright rays only elude to your entrance through my window but never truly grant me the courtesy of your godlike physique. We roll amongst the sheets, dabbling in the desires of the flesh with no restrictions, assumptions or lies, just the heat and passion our hearts create when we are one. 

I lie awake each night longing, desperate for your touch, your primal desire to satisfy me fully before leaving me to the cold of the winter breeze. My legs tremble, my core heightens with arousal and my body burns to feel the firmness of your demanding grip on my hips, forcing me to submit to your will and give into your dirty pleasures only known onto me. I claw at my bed now, the moon high, the hour past midnight and my body pulsating with a need that only you can satisfy. I hear you call to me, the beast within you sprung from his cage and thrashing through the forest sickened with desire and quite aware of his mates scent even from far distances.

My legs spread beneath the satin sheets, my skin half exposed and my body eager for you to come and release me from all that is real and usher me into all that is ecstasy. Your howl, the deep pitched roar that echoes around me as you draw near, guides my hands beneath the sheets and onto the moist area of my core. Your cries call to me, beg me to touch and feel the one place you crave most. Within moments, the heat of your arrival washes over me and with my eyes closed and a large smile I greet you.   
I know the rules, oblige and obey at your request. It is not as if I can see you in the pitch black of the night and yet you ask me this small request, to remain in the dark as you devour my body and bring me to the highest level of pleasure. I dare not peak and risk losing you. No, you are and will always remain my one true desire and my one and only guilty pleasure.

Your warm exhale pulls me from my thoughts as your hands come upon mine and force them to either side of the bed. Your aggressiveness excites me and with little opposition I surrender. The pleasure of my submission causes you to smile into my thigh as you run your tongue up its length until you reach the hot cauldron between my legs. My breath hitches as you press you wet lips to mine, your gentle kisses causing a waterfall to expel from my body instantly and a moan of pleasure to spill from my lips at your tenderness.

A deep seeded growl permeates through your body, its vibrations causing my body to quiver as I feel your need to worship my flesh with each oscillation. Your tongue is soft, gentle and slow as it seeps between my folds and consumes the heat of my longing for you. Your hands release my wrists and allow my hands to fold within your long hair and grip firmly as I enjoy the pleasures of your talent.

A soft chuckle fills the depths of my body as your tongue moves with ease within my tight walls, the skills of your muscle, rotating and stroking me with such precision I find it hard not to deliver my sweet nectar onto your willing tongue. I moan softly, my lip tucking under my teeth as my climax runs its course throughout my body, its overwhelming power causing my body to shutter and grip your hair hard while holding you steady while you work your magic on my body. 

“More” you whisper, your withdrawal sudden and unexpected yet exhilarating and demanding.

My hands slide from your soft hair onto your face, with a little force I pull your head up so I can thank you properly. Full of admiration and lust I kiss you, my lips hungrily taking yours captivate while my tongue claims dominance with your mouth. You allow me this pleasure, this momentary command over your naturally strong and aggressive stature. I reveal in the delight of our mutual tastes, my sweetness mixed with your earthy flavor is titillating and further entices my need to have more of you.  
Your firm, gargantuan hands wrap around my tiny waste, the sheets that clung to my body falling effortless to the bed allowing my pale ivory skin to be exposed to the warmth of your nakedness while I continue to enjoy our tongues entanglement. 

Your lips don’t allow me the pleasure of dominance for long, their wet, silky texture moving away from mine and trailing down my cheek and onto my neck. My hands hook underneath your arms and grip at your back as you mark me yet again like you had several times before. My skin offers no defense against your sharp teeth and with this tiny bite the flood gates open and I am once again at your mercy. 

The pain is another guilty pleasure of mine, for your bite is swift yet it leaves a lingering sensation of painful pleasure. I know this is your way of branding me, marking your territory and claiming me as your forever. I reveal in this primal deed and offer myself fully each time you feel the need to claim me. I’ve never longed or ached for anyone but you since your abrupt entrance into my life and you swift and evasive exit every night after.

My life was filled with empty promises, unfilled one night endeavors and cold sleepless nights before I met you. I thought you were an angel of mercy, commanded by God to come and save me from this meaningless existence, this prison I willingly accepted as my reality. If not for you, my guardian, lover and savior in dark bronze fur, I would cease to exist. Your enormous grandeur saved me from my peril in so many ways and yet I still do not know your name. I wish that one day you would stay long enough to speak so that I might properly thank you for such heroism but that day still remain aloof to me.

The tenderness of your caresses pulls me from my distant memories and back into the glory that is my saving grace. Your lips, so soft, delicate and precise, I find it hard to remain still even with your weight upon me. There are countless things about you my dark lover that I can rattle off like a child on the lap of Santa clause but the one, the very special one that makes you so irresistible is the way you sense my need. As if I spoke my restless to you, your body lifts from mine. 

You hover over me, your face still an enigma to me even with the brightness of the moon through my window and yet my mental image of you rises quickly before my eyes. I recall your dark black orbs as clearly as I did that night, they way your concern and empathy radiated through your dense fur and moist nose upon my skin. I could feel your compassion and longing for my health and well-being as if you were somehow connected to me even then. It is only now in your human form that I truly express my love, thankfulness and unconditional longing to be with you fully. It is here, within the satin sheets of my bed that I profess my love to you every night, unsure of your true features but never doubtful of the man or rather the wolf within that saved my life.

“I love you” I whisper, my hands moving from behind your back and around your structured jaw. 

I love feeling you like this. You’ve taught me so much about life without the use of words. You’ve expressed all I needed to hear without a signal syllable and in doing so have taught me to reciprocate the same. I use my hands to feel you, define your attributes to my mind’s eye so I can recall these blessed moments when you have fled. I dread even recalling the daytime hours and have often thought of sleeping right through them just so I could be within your arms once night chased away the light of day. You are all I wanted, all I could ever need and with you is where I belong.

My fingers run along your lips, your skin so soft and smooth it makes me almost doubt you are my four legged angel but I know better. Your scent, the soft hint of pine and sea breeze are a constant reminder that you are my rustic predator and the heat of the arousal that forms between my legs. 

Your head turns to the side, your lips pressing firmly against the palm of my hands, a loving gesture but more of a distraction as I feel the warmth of your fingers enter me deeply. My back arches into your touch while your lips trail down my falling arm and onto my chest. There is no reprieve from your assault, your lips clenching around my erect nipple, the suction of your mouth strong, wet and hard as your firm member replaces your fingers with smooth perception. 

Your girth fills me fully forcing my legs to wrap securely around your waist not allotting you the room to move anywhere other than deeper inside of me. Your begin to rock at a slow and steady pace, your firm tip pressing softly against the tightness of my walls and demanding my richness to flow effortlessly from my body. I try hard to fight the urge, to extend this pleasure for just a bit longer knowing once we have reached ecstasy you will be gone with the rising of the morning sun.

I force my heavy lids to open and my numb arms to rise from my sides and clench my hands around your face. With all the strength I can muster I pull you away from my breasts and force your focus on my demanding lips. My actions cause you shock as your pace lessons and you are lost in the benevolence of my lips. In this momentary distraction I turn my body sideways and without hesitation you fall onto your back, our union briefly disrupted as I slide on top of you.

Your grunt of disapproval falls on deaf ears. I know what you want, need and desire most but I can’t let this one opportunity pass without expressing just how much I feel for you. I lean down, my breasts falling lightly against your hot, slightly moist skin, my lips just inches from yours, your warm hasten breath teasing me, luring me in to taste you but I deny their request and whisper “Please…let me.”

My words calm you, your breathing simmering a bit and your hold on my hips loosening as I rise up slowly. I place my hands on your chiseled chest, my fingers outlining you well defined abs with a slow and steady strokes as my hips shift and your firm enlarged member once again seeps between my saturated folds.

The warmth of your excitement stimulates every nerve and muscle in my body. I find it hard to move at such a slow pace when I can feel you reach the deepest parts of me. My lip finds its way back beneath my teeth as I moan in pleasure, your fingers entwining themselves with mine and forcing them up to cup my breasts. You use my momentary weakness to your advantage, your hips lifting and falling abruptly and in rhythm with my rocking is sending me into orbit. You don’t allow me the freedom of my hands to stop your reversal of dominance but rather hold my hands firmly and as one, caress my breasts as you continue your lower assault on my body. The multiple stimulation is overwhelming and in a burst of heated passion and need the words seep out without thought, “Please…tell me your name. I need to know.”

The sounds of our fevered bodies grinding together are all that can be heard and yet my hearing is acute and in a faint whisper you reply “Jake.”

The word is like music to my ears and with it comes the outpouring of love I’ve felt for you for the last several months. My body erupts into a fit of tremors, my hands gripping yours so hard I can barely feel my fingertips as my walls collapse around you and the tidal wave of my devotion coats you fully. I never thought a name so simple, so divine could bring about such pleasure but you, my savior, my love my creature of the night have fulfilled every desire, fantasy and day dream I could have ever conjured. 

My body continues to quake above you and with the tight flexing of my inner muscle your firmness erupts as well and with it my name, the one I never revealed seeps from your lips and with it another large tidal wave comes with it and joins in your fiery explosion. Our united rhythm never falters as we rock to the rhythm of our mutual climax and our hands stay firm within each other’s as proof that this union is forever and always.

After a few minutes my body becomes as heavy as dried cement, the weight of it falling onto your chest and resting there comfortably for both reprieve and guarantee. I know if I were to stay in your arms you couldn’t leave me, not with ease like so many times before. I rested there until I could no longer keep my eyes open and with the sound of your heartbeat I was asleep within minutes.

When the sharp sun beams forced my eyes to open I was surprised to find you remained. Too scared to move, I slowly ran my fingers down your now visible rustic skin and admired the scene graciously bestowed upon me. You were every bit of the man I envisioned you to be and although I was desperate to see your face, I forced myself to stay still as to not alert you and cause you to flee.

Unfortunately as luck would have it, Mother Nature saw fit to bestow upon me the urgency to leave your warm presence and even when I tried to focus on nothing but you, my body were adamant in its need for reprieve. With caution I slowly slid from your body, turning towards the bathroom and not allowing me the honor of seeing you fully until this natural deed was done.

Once I safely removed myself from the bed, rushed my release and opened the door I caught you making your retreat. In desperation I cried out “Jake don’t. “  
It was in that moment I saw your face and it became clear to me why you remained in the dark all this time. Your physical aliment meant nothing to me because in my heart you were beautiful and in my soul you were my mate for life.

“I don’t want you to see me…like this” you reply as you turn and try to make your way out my window.

“You would deny me this; deny your mate her partner? I thought once a wolf mated it was for life.”

A deep sigh exits your lips as you turn to face me. I no longer see the scare that cross from one side of your face to the other nor the blind left eye that once befall my sight. What I see is what I’ve always seen, the beauty that is the love of my life.

I walk slowly over to the window and with my advances you slide from your exit and take a seat on the bed. With caution I sit beside you and a cold silence is quick to coat a once blissful moment between us. I am quick to extinguish this awkward silence and bring forth the man I love. I trail my hand across your shoulders and cup my hand under your chin. With slight force I pull your face to me and still your eyes evade my stare in obvious disgrace over your failure to evade my waking hours. I lean in and press my lips to your forehead and decent down your scare from one side to the other before placing a chaste kiss on your lips. I bestow onto you all I’ve longed to say since the very beginning and hope with my words comes the start of something new. 

“You are just as beautiful as I envisioned you to be. I love you for not only the pleasure you provide but for the love you’ve shown me since the day we met. You found me and saved me from a world I was sure to peril in and baptized me into a world filled with so much goodness I find myself smiling more than crying. I love you Jake and I hope with time, you will see that beauty is only skin deep and what truly matters is the desires of your heart.”

Your eyes finally meet mine and within them I feel such overwhelming joy and acceptance I find it hard to contain the tears that rest within my eyes. It was in those eyes that I found my soul and it with my soul mate that I now claim my new life.


End file.
